There exist prior-art realizations which comprise pre-mounting of the ceramic tile by cementing to supports of various types, for example plastic, (see WO 2005/052279 A1—Della Pepa), polyurethane (see WO 2006/042148 A2—Mohawk), masonite (see US 2007251172 A1—Edge Flooring), or sheet metal (see WO 2008/056382 A1—Planium), and ceramic (see WO2004090257 A1—System).
In document WO 2008/056382 A1—(Planium), reference is made to the use of a metal sheet, with the sole aim of creating an anchoring between adjacent tiles. Other systems propose reinforcement with a thick natural stone slab (13-17 mm) (patent EP1329568A1—Bresciana Graniti) or a ceramic tile (patent JP 2005002646) using however rather complex manufacturing characteristics and methods.
All of these known systems have been shown to have limitations in their practical use in the field of civil construction due to poor resistance to impact in the flooring, essentially due to the intrinsic fragility of the ceramic tile. In particular the prior art exhibits the unsolved problem, not only for ceramic tiles, but especially in the case thereof, of not enabling realization of dry-laid ceramic floors provided with sufficient resistance to impacts.
The present invention obviates the above-mentioned drawbacks in the prior art by solving the problem of fragility of the ceramic material as set out in the claims.
The result is obtained by the invention with the realization of a high-resistance tile able to resist much greater impacts than those usually withstandable by traditional ceramic tiles without having to resort to use of tiles having greater thickness.